It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing
by Cerulean Shadow
Summary: How does Meowth really feel about his two human companions? Does he have to tell them, one way, or the other?


_**It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Cerulean Shadow's Note: This story is not on Meowth's point of view. Just thoughts. But it is the feelings he has had with Jessie and James so far. I know I've written too many Meowth fanfics. It's just that... I like writing dramatic stories. And Meowth is... sorta the character that would be perfect for my drama fanfics. Like I've written with "Against All Odds" as drama and "My Biggest Mistake" as comedy. I don't know... I guess Meowth is easy to describe in small doses. Soon, I'll be making yet another fanfic of Meowth called," Eye Of The Tiger". It's sorta the sequel to "Against All Odds", so I hope you'll like it. Well, here it is, "It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing". (Sung by Shania Twain.)_**

**_

* * *

_**_"Life. I'm pretty happy to have it. Nothin' couldn't be betta at all. Especially... what I've been t'rough..." _Meowth thought.

The bright afternoon was special and warm. The weather came up with a sunny day. No rain, no cold breeze, just the yellow sun with absolutely no signal of a cloud. Team Rocket's balloon was high up in the sky, searching for Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. Above the forest, so confident, Jessie and James were anxious and searching for their hated enemies. But Meowth...

... He was thinking of... other things...

_**Hope life's been good to you  
since you've been gone  
I'm doin' fine now  
I've finally moved on  
It's not so bad  
I'm not that sad**_

"Any sign of those twerps?" Jessie asked.  
"No. Nothing." James said.  
"What about you, Meowth?" Jessie asked. "... Meowth?"

Meowth didn't answer. He just stared out at the forest, with his paws under his chin... He was smiling... And... Jessie and James couldn't believe it, but...

... He had tears in his eyes.

_**I'm not surprised just how well I survived  
I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive  
I can't complain  
I'm free again**_

"Meowth? ... What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

Again, Meowth didn't answer, just stared at the bright sky, thinking. Both Jessie and James had absolutely no idea why Meowth is acting so strange. They've never seen Meowth so upset at something. But what could it be?

"Meowth? Please answer us." James said.

Meowth took a breath of a sigh. A small tear slowly crossed his Pokemon cheek.

_**And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath  
to forget**_

"... You guys realize what I've been t'rough, right?" Meowth asked, with his voice sounding so hoarse.  
"Yes." Both Jessie and James said.

"Well, chasing afta da twoips has been good for me. Ya'll know that as much as I do. But... capturin' dat Pikachu isn't what I live for... My true purpose... is ta... be wid you guys..."

Jessie and James exchanged glances.

_**Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night  
There's no need to worry,  
I'm really all right  
I've never looked back  
as a matter of fact**_

"I guess da boss chose us ta be togedda because... I was da right t'ing ta do. Jessie, James... you two don't know how lucky I am... ta have you. Widout you, I have no family. You _are _my family. I was abandoned when I was just a kitten. And you twos kept me like a true friend... I'm really ashamed of bein' mad at you at times..." Meowth slowly said...

... As he turned around... to face his two good friends. They looked at him, so proud of him. Tears were both in their eyes as well. They slowly held out their arms for the cat...

_**And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath  
to forget**_

And Meowth jumped into the arms of his true friends, and hugged them. Both Jessie and James hugged him back.

"You don't have to be ashamed of yourself, Meowth." Jessie said.  
"We still love you... no matter what you do." James said.

_**It only hurts when I breathe**_

_**Mmm, no, I've never looked back  
as a matter fact**_

"... I love you guys. You're just makin' dis cat feel so happy for every breath I take. I cried because... I've never been so happy ta have you guys... as my friends..."

"... It doesn't matter if we win or lose." Jessie said. "As long as we have each other... we'll always be the best."

_**And it only hurts when I'm breathing  
My heart only breaks when it's beating  
My dreams only die when I'm dreaming  
So, I hold my breath  
to forget**_

They all released their hug, and stared at each other.

"No matter what... we'll always win, with every move we make." James said.  
"Dat's right! Because..."  
"... We're like family..." Meowth finished.

Jessie and James both nodded.

_**Hurts when I'm breathing  
Breaks when it's beating  
Die when I'm dreaming**_

"A family forever." they all said.

_**It only hurts when I breathe...**_

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_


End file.
